castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Pink Knight
Pink Knight is a DLC character that you obtain by downloading the Pink Knight Pack on Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 or through Steam on PC. You do not unlock any character for finishing the game as the Pink Knight. Pink Knight's specialties are damage per second, stunlock crowd control and crowd clearing. Note: Stunlocking is the least effective form of crowd control. Description Pink Knight is one of the over 30 playable characters. He uses Love-elemental based attacks and his starting weapon is the NG Lollipop Appearance Pink and white body, joyful eyes and face, pink heart on his chest (instead of a cross), and kisses on the facial area. Magic Splash Attack "Rainbow Chain" Element: 'Love '''Damage: '''Base Magic Damage x 0.5 '''Hits: '''4 per upgrade level (max of 16) Rainbow Chain is a splash attack that shoots 4 segments of a rainbow which cause enemies to perform a peace sign. It's unique not only because of the stunlock and rapid damage, but it's the only other normal style splash magic besides buzzsaws (used by Fencer and Industrialist) that hits more than 7 times per cast. It also, just like Orange Knight's Flame Burst, has the longest range of all splash attacks in the game. Magic Projectile '"Stuffed Animals" Element: 'Love '''Damage: '''Base Magic Damage A projectile attack where the knight throws a chubby penguin or a pink weasel (as seen at the end of the game) in an arc type motion. Stuffed Animals can also perform critical hit. Elemental Infusion '"Armor Pierce" Element: Non-elemental Damage: (Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor and deals two times as much damage as normal projectile attacks. Magic Jump "Pink Weasel Jump" '''Element: '''Love (Non-Elemental) '''Damage: '''Base Magic Damage A magic jump where a pink weasel (as seen at the end of the game) comes up from the ground beneath you and propels you into the air. See Also *Characters *DLC Trivia * Pink Knight's Magic style is very similar to the very last scene of the game, where the Orange Princess, now revealed to be Tricky the Clown, releases penguins, pink weasels and hearts on the screen, after interrupting the kiss. *When using Pink Knight's Splash Attack, all enemies that are hit are stunned and flash peace signs for a few seconds. *Pink Knight could possibly be Tricky the Clown. This is backed up by the appearance of several Meowburts during Tricky's act at the end of the game, as the NG Lollipop and Meowburt both give an Agility boost. *If Pink Knight's element is love, then that means his inverse is "Hate" and causes enemies to face the screen and give half of a peace sign. *Pink Knight is an A Rank character. (A) * Pink Knight is the only character to smile in the whole game, with the exception of the Civilian * The Pink Knight's projectile magic can only be used against the Evil Wizard's red shield instead of the blue shield Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Category:Knights Category:B Rank Category:Fabulocity Category:Gameplay